The Pirate Song
by ellikanellika
Summary: In those dirty days of piracy many strange and cruel things happened. One event created a misunderstanding that will change the life of a pirate crew and the life of the wrong-person-kidnapped Rachel Berry into an unforgetable adventure.
1. Welcome

**THE PIRATE SONG**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Welcome<span>_  
><strong>

It stank of dead fish. And rotten fruit. The disgusting smell was dancing through the air all over the loud and busy square of the sea port town Southampton. The once worshiped town for his greatness and trade was now just a shadow of its past.

The year 1679 was written on all Newspaper front pages, which were offered by a small and dirty boy in the middle of the square. The boy with his too-big hat was shouting his voice out, announcing the latest news that happened a day ago. His clothes were too small for him and dust and mud could easily be seen all over the fabric; his bare feet were muddy and his nails were as black as night.

But no one really cared.

There was a group of people in the centre of the square that wore unusual colourful clothes. Those were the traveling singers that attracted quite a lot attention; especially the singer – a young black-haired woman with a strong voice and a face that had no origins in England.

_Welcome to the greatest show  
>Greatest show on earth<br>You've never seen before  
>Here the fairytale unfolds<em>

The girl was beautiful; slim figure wrapped in short red fabric, showing off all her perfect curves. She moved around and smiled at her audience.

In the meantime the newspaper boy was too busy to do his work.

People were walking past him or stopping to buy the huge, black-printed newspaper with sheets white due the boy's dirty hands.

_What's behind the smoke and glass?  
>Painted faces, everybody wears a mask<br>Are you selling them your soul?  
>Well you'll be left out in the cold<em>

The beauty with her creamy-coloured skin continued with her song, not carrying about the crush of people at the square that tried to be louder as her with no avail.

''News! News! Buy the latest News!'' the newspaper boy shouted with his still girly voice that did not suited his tall and thin figure. He moved here and there but mostly remained on his favourite spot because the newspaper sheets were too heavy to be carried around. He had a great number of the paper next to him for people to buy.

_Is it all blue skies  
>Fun and games untill you fall<br>Then you're left without anyone at all  
>You're riding on a shooting star<br>With a smile upon your face  
>But soon the shine fades<em>

The singer sang into the sky, her co-workers singing lightly back-up. They walked in circles around the Spanish beauty and called for people to come and listen to the song.

''Pirates seen near the coast! Beware people! Beware!'' the newspaper boy screamed and made a lot of people become interested in the newspaper. A gentleman stopped and gave him a coin, receiving one of the newspapers. Then he made his way through the square that was crowded by people carrying baskets of vegetables, fruits and meat; there were many stands behind which were standing costers, screaming their throats out.

''Fresh tomatoes! Fresh tomatoes! Right from the new land across the sea!'' a woman with a dirty face was shouting and while doing that she arranged the tomatoes each time someone bought one.

''Fish! Buy fresh fish!'' an old man with a long beard called, but his voice was weak and poor as well as were his fish. They stank and were most probably not fresh at all. But it seemed that no one cared about the smell. Not even about the fact that the fish was not good. A very young girl with a dirty legless puppet in her arms came shuffled by the stand of fishes and walked past it. The finger of her free hand was firmly in her mouth, while her innocent eyes looked around her. Her bare feet were small and fragile, but she walked fast with them.

_And you're left out all alone  
>Wondering where did they all go?<em>

The Latina looked around her with a theatrically sad face and watched the dirty orphan girl move around.

When the girl walked past the stand with carrots and red peppers, the old lady kindly smiled at the girl and waved her hand. The little orphan smiled back, showing her mouth that lacked quite a few teeth and walked to the old lady.

The stand was too big for her and she could hardly see over it, but that did not stop the old lady to give the small girl a couple of carrots. The girl happily took the carrots with her free hand that she pulled out of her mouth and giggled as a thank you. The old lady giggled back but had to turn away when a customer asked for the vegetables. If she watched the girl a bit longer, she would have seen that those small and cute hands were expertly stealing a large amount of carrots and red peppers; and then running away as fast as possible.

_Oooh_

_Been jaded, hated,  
>Who'll be around when the limelight's faded?<br>Been shut down, pushed out  
>Made to smile when I wanted to frown<em>

The singer smiled to herself when she saw the orphan do her job and continued with her performance.

The orphan ran past the newspaper boy and smirked at him. He just glanced at her with annoyance and shouted the second news in the newspaper.

_Always taking a bow_

''The other news! The other news! Lady Quinn Elizabeth Fabrey and Sir Finn Conroy Hudson celebrate their engagement! Tonight!''

_Always working the crowd_

That awoke the attention of an old man who was sitting on the ground his back leaned to the wall of a building. He was most probably a homeless bastard with no money and future. However, one could not be so sure. His face was hidden by the hood of his dirty clothing, but his hands that caught the arm of another homeless child who was running around was pretty fast and strong. The boy looked at the man in fear, but smiled at him soon after the man gave him some coins to buy him the newspaper and keep the change.

_Always breaking new ground_

The smith's son ran to the newspaper boy and bought the newspaper. He ran back to the man sitting on the ground and gave him what he wanted. Then he ran away as fast as possible, happy to get some money.

_Always playing the clown_

The man with the hoody opened the newspaper and read it through.

_Who'll be sticking it out?_

He smirked at the front page that screamed Pirates, but he frowned at the next page that had the name Quinn, Finn and engagement printed on. His mouth was the only part of his face that could be seen under his hoody.

_Who'll be staying around_

He suddenly stood up, looked around for any witnesses; but when he noticed that no one was looking at him, he turned around, walked through a dirty passage between two buildings and disappeared in the dark.

_When the lights go down?_


	2. When You Wish

**THE PIRATE SONG  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>When You Wish<strong>

It was a warm summer night; stars were shinning and the full moon was smiling down the earth, creating a wonderful feeling inside one's chest and making the hearts of those who watched it beat faster. Unlike the fishy smell from the market, the scent of the garden was incredibly sweet and fresh.

The garden of the Fabray manor had an open view of the sky, and there were spreading oak trees, smaller cherry trees and blooming flowers, which spread the nice scent and surrounded the ones taking a walk through the large garden. It was very romantic.

A soft breeze was waving the smaller branches of the trees and the blossoms of flowers, pulling leafs to dance in the air and creating a gentle melody that could be heard by those who were in love.

And there they were.

Two love-birds walking through the beautiful blossoming garden, having eyes for only each other. The beautiful fair-haired girl in her long rosy dress with lace smiled a gentle smile towards the tall and strong brown-haired man who held her arm under his and lead her through the garden.

His smile was more goofy than soft and his eyes were looking at her like she was the most gorgeous creature he has ever seen. And he has seen many of them. Women were not unknown to him. Many of them wanted him and many of them talked to him.

But none of them were meant to be with him.

And now he finally had the woman he desired the most – since childhood. She was his fiancée. She was his girl. She was his beauty.

And he was her's.

''What are you thinking about?'' she asked with her soft voice and let the breeze play with her hair. She had such beautiful blue eyes and her cheeks looked so gentle and rosy that he just had to caress it with his knuckles.

''Just you. And me.'' He told her and sighed in his in-love state.

Quinn giggled and hugged his arm tighter, letting her head lean on the side of his shoulder: ''I think about us too.'' She told him and looked up into the starry sky that was watching over her and her dreams that were about to come true.

Finn nodded and pulled her closer, breathing in her perfume that smelled so good that he could survive without air but with the perfume.

The loving couple walked forward not carrying about the loud celebration, which was going on in the ballroom inside the mansion. There were a lot of rich, wealthy people, drinking, eating and dancing the night away to celebrate the engagement of the couple taking a walk through the garden. Women in giant dresses and huge headgears with feathers and flower blossoms were waltzing around and laughing with men in their musketeer attire and fancy periwigs. Decisive dancing steps echoed through the hall and hit the floor with loud thumps.

The orchestral music was loud and merry; people were laughing hysterically in their drunken state; a fat man whose buttons were about to give away and make his chemise to explode did not care about his surroundings and was eating away all the food in front and around him; an older woman with long brown hair was bad-mouthing the cheery dancing young girls and boys in the middle of the dancing floor just because no one asked her to dance with him; and the proud parents of the beautiful blonde bride-to-be were standing in front of the huge glassy door that led outside, and watched their daughter enjoying her love moments.

And they were not the only ones who watched them.

The couple looked like a pair of small puppets moving around the garden from the window of one of the highest rooms of the mansion. They were just two figures illuminated by the full moon and whose faces could not be seen.

''This is not equitably.'' Mumbled a soft girly voice behind the window glass and blew her nose so loud one might think she was an elephant. The girl behind the glass sniffed loudly and wiped her teary eyes, blowing her nose one more time. She was so loud that the music from downstairs seemed hushed.

Her face was illuminated by the beautiful and romantic lights from the garden outside, and if one saw the girls face this moment, he would politely suggest washing her face, for it was a bit dirty.

Why would it not be?

Being a servant and cleaning the whole day, Rachel had no choice but to have dust in her hair and some mud on her face. Rich people might be elegant and modest while being the centre of attention – but hidden from all eyes, they were pigs who left whatever shit they could behind them.

''I wish I would get a chance like that.'' The brown-haired girl mumbled and cried silent tears, pathetically drowning herself in pity and sadness. She glanced for the last time down the garden, pressing her lips together in desperation when she saw the man's hand around the girl's hip; but finally turned away, wiping her eyes one more time.

And there it was.

Quinn's room that had to be cleaned.

It was a huge room with a big white bed and with an even bigger wardrobe with hundreds of elegant dresses and shoes, which she got as a gift from her soon-to-be husband. A couple of candles made it possible for Rachel to see in the dark, while cleaning.

The self-declared poor girl sighed in despair when she walked through the room and picked up a few clothes that were lying on the floor or over the chair because Quinn had a huge problem with deciding on which to wear. Rachel could still see her mistress nervously throwing her clothes out of her wardrobe and putting on each and every dress she came across with. The blonde was so excited that she made a bomb out of her room and forgot that there are people who would have to clean that up.

Those people are not many. Actually it is just the maid Rachel Berry who is a friend of Quinn Fabrey in a strange way. No one knows where this bound came from. Except for them. It was their secret.

Rachel sighed again thinking about the couple.

It was hard to be the maid of your friend and be in love with your friend's fiancé.

She folded some underwear and hanged the red dress Quinn did not even want to see.

She turned around and looked through the widow that was a couple of feet away. The view made her think about a song, a lullaby, which she heard Quinn's mother sing when the blonde had been younger. She knew the song very well and knowing she was able to sing it better than anyone else, she took a huge breath and started with a gentle voice.

When you wish upon a star  
>Makes no difference who you are<p>

She sang slowly with emotions, looking straight into the sky and ignoring the smiling pair in the garden below. Her heart might be breaking, but she will not let it affect her singing time.

Anything your heart desires  
>Will come to you<p>

She drew the last word of the song as long as her breath allowed her and looked at the endless sky through the window. Her eyes became glassy, but she did not allow herself to melt at the sight. There were thousands of stars shining and smiling over her and the rest of the world. The sky was clear and while looking at it, not only one could feel the warmth of the season but also the warmth in the heart. The view was ideal.

Finally she turned around again and cleaned everything around her. While she sang, she smiled to herself and started to circle around with the rhythm and music she brought out of her mouth.

If your heart is in your dreams  
>No request is to extreme<br>When you wish upon a star  
>As dreamers do<p>

Being too overworked with dancing around the room while putting dresses into the wardrobe, she was unable to hear a squeak of the old wooden floor in the hall outside the room. Her voice could be heard loud and clear through the almost empty and dark place; it echoed from door to door and caught the attention of the person, whose careful steps of bare feet created the mentioned squeak.

Fate is kind  
>She brings to those who love<br>As sweet fullfillment of their secret drowns

Rachel circled around smiling and laughing; she threw some things aside; danced slowly with one of Quinn's dresses as if it was a gentleman and felt silly and childish, but she enjoyed the moment of her being a performer – although there was no one who could witness it. Or so she thought.

Like a boat out of the blue  
>Fate steps in and see's you through<br>Moma when you wished upon a star  
>Your dreams come true<p>

The pair of bare feet gently walked through the hall and made sure to make no sound anymore. The feet stopped when there was another sound from somewhere behind. The skin on the feet was rough and dirty and made it clear that the person owning them was someone who did not belong into the mansion. And the reason he stopped for a moment was that he got company.

Fate is kind  
>She brings to those who love<br>As sweet fullfillment of their secret drowns

Rachel finally folded some clothes and made her way to the messy bed. Quinn really did a great job in throwing things around while being extremely nervous before her engagement party. The sheets were hanging from the bed like dead meet and Rachel had a tough time to fold them correctly. The only thing that comforted Rachel in this room was the nice smell of the perfume Quinn used. She got it as a gift from her father when he came home from the French monarchy. The monarchy might be soon (or it already was) in trouble, but they sure knew how to provide people with nice fragrant.

Like a boat out of the blue  
>Fate steps in and see's you through<p>

The singing girl was so engrossed in her work and her lalaing that she did not hear nor notice the door behind her open very slowly and carefully without making any noise. It was completely dark in the hall, and the candles in Quinn's room did little to illuminate anything at all. One pair of feet stepped in.

Baby when you wish upon a star  
>Your dreams come true<p>

Rachel closed her eyes while gently singing the last lines of the lullaby. She wished she could create voice harmonies in the melody, but there was no one who would do that with her. Her voice was clear and strong because she straightened her back in order to produce that sound. But her back did not feel someone coming near. Three more pairs of feet stepped in.

When you wished upon a star  
>Makes no difference who you are<p>

Rachel brought out her strongest and deepest sound, making goose bumps all over the skin to those who listened to her from behind.

Your dreams

They were right behind her.

Come trumph-

She was roughly pushed on the bed and she screamed her head off. But the sound was muffled, when someone rolled the blanket around her and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Rachel tried to kick and punch, but her body was completely squeezed by the blanket.

''Ya go'er?'' a deep manly voice asked from behind and she could feel the man who was caring her nodding his head: ''Yeah, we hav'ta go.''

Rachel tried to scream and call for help, but she was roughly carried away. The men jumped and ran and someone broke the window glass. She heard wild breathing and felt strong hands holding her; the men's steps were fast and loud and she really hoped someone would come and help her.

But soon she felt fresh air hitting her through the blanket and she knew they were out of the manor. The music from and the happy sounds of people were slowly disappearing and the feeling of panic made the poor girl almost lose her head. She kept screaming and punching, but at some point, the man who carried her jumped off of somewhere and landed so roughly that it shook Rachel so hard that her mind went black.


	3. Who Will Come With Me

**THE PIRATE SONG**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Who Will Come With Me<br>**_

''I beg you pardon? How in the world could that have happened?'' shrieked Quinn in shock, while Lord Finn Hudson held her around her shoulders and a petit maid waived at her face with a folding fan. The poor and dirty girl had quite some troubles doing that – Quinn was taller than her and actually did not even notice her servant who was sweating and trying to ignore the numbness that slowly crept into her biceps.

''I really must apologize Lady Fabray, but we still have not much information that would indicate of what actually happened.'' Told her the tall and curly-haired commander who was apparently in charge of this case. He seemed nervous and sweaty and Lady Quinn had no patience for this anymore.

''Sir Shuester. I demand an answer this instant! What happened to my room and most importantly-'' she furiously looked around and had Lord Finn trying to calm her down by whispering gentle and calming words into her ear. She ignored him completely.

''Where is Miss Rachel Berry? She was supposed to be cleaning my room. Where is she?'' she almost screamed and tried to stop her outburst. She really had a bad feeling in her stomach. She felt nervous and anxious; not only did someone break into her room, made a mess out of it, broke all her windows and mirrors, but also – her personal maid must have been here, was she not?

''Miss Rachel Berry disappeared, Lady Fabray.'' Told her another man's voice behind commander Shuester. The blonde lady frantically turned her head towards him and bored into his eyes.

''Explain, sir James.'' She told him, expecting nothing but the whole story. Jessy St. James was second in command, but Lady Quinn knew that he was actually the one who did the entire work sir Shuester was supposed to.

Quinn's mother was walking through the hall and rooms furiously screaming orders to her sleepy servants, making her perfect blonde hairstyle completely messy. Her face was flushed; her blue eyes furious and her mouth provided such strong tones that not even her husband had the courage to be near her.

Quinn heard her even to the other side of the hall, but she had no time to care about that. Her father was standing next to the commander and listened. Finn's parents, a middle aged plump couple were sitting on the small couch near the door. They were silent and just watched the whole thing.

''One of your maids, I think it was Miss Mercedes Jones, went searching for the hair-band you asked for an hour ago-'' he looked at the old wooden clock on the wall that showed three in the morning and looked at her ladynes again. ''-and found the door of your room open and damaged. She told us that she walked in and found the room in the same state as it is now.''

Sir James coughed and pulled at his uncomfortable wig. He watched the blonde's reaction.

''This was the moment, when she came running to the festivity and told us about it. I allowed myself to ask and look around a bit and found out that Miss Rachel Berry has disappeared.''

Quinn's expression did not change yet. She still had herself under control. But it will not take long for her to give up her facade. Everyone in the room knew that.

''It is possible that it was your maid who did all this – most probably with the help of a bandit group-'' he already noticed the murderous look the Lady sent him, but he continued.

''-however, nothing was stolen and-'' for a second he munched at his lip.

''-it seems that Miss Berry did clean your room. There are some folded dresses and sheets proving that. It is the sheet from your bed that is missing and there is a knitted wristband lying next to your bed. I suppose it belongs to Rachel Berry.''

He closed his mouth for everything to settle in into Quinn's head. The reaction was instant. Her face paled drastically and her eyes grew wide. She slightly opened her mouth and her feet seemed to become weak as those of a nursling.

Finn took a strong hold on her right away and pulled her to the seat next to the bed. Lord Fabray was at his daughter's side as fast as he could and held her hand, gently caressing her with his thumb.

''Oh my god…'' was the only thing she was able to get out her mouth. Her eyes were confused and danced around the room. Sir James walked to her and handed her the wristband he had found before.

Quinn took it with shaky hands and looked at it with watery eyes. Her maid already run for a glass of water down into the kitchen.

''We suppose Miss Rachel Berry was taken away by those who broke into the mansion and into your room. Her wristband must have fallen off while she struggled to break free.'' Continued Sir Shuester as if he was the one doing all the work.

There was silence for a moment. They could all hear the frantic calls of the older Lady Fabray and the rushed steps of all the servants around the house. It was this moment that made Lady Quinn aware of a gentle singing voice coming from the room nearby. She knew that it was Miss Mercedes who sang, but the song made her think about her kidnaped maid's voice and that brought even more agony into her expression.

''We have to find her.'' She suddenly said, looking up at everyone.

The men watched her in surprise.

''Yes, of course, but Lady Fabray-'' Sir Shuester was cut off by the strong voice of the young almost married girl: ''I demand that you start searching for Miss Rachel Berry and I want you to do it this instant!'' she stood up, closely followed by her worried fiancé.

''Lady Fabray. It could have been anyone who might have done this. We don't really know who or where to search.'' Told her Sir James and watched her in concern.

''I don't care! Someone broke into my home, into my room and kidnapped my personal maid and I want that person to be found!''

''You can be sure that we will go and search for the culprit; however, we cannot be sure if Miss Ber-''

''Sir James. I think it was you who has been quite detached to Miss Berry recently and I think it was you who enjoyed her company quite well. And now you are trying to tell me that it is useless to search for her? I expect you to go through the whole town and beyond that if necessary and search for Miss Rachel Berry!''

''Well, yes, it is true, but Lady, this might cost a fortu-''

''I don't care!''

Behind these screaming and important people the singing maid already made her way through the mess and put some clothes in order. Although her skin was black, one could still notice she had dirt over her face and hands. She was quite plump, which is why two soldiers that were standing in the middle of the room had to move a little in order to give her space to walk through.

As if nothing happened, Miss Mercedes walked around, gathered things and put them in their right place and hummed a melody she heard from Rachel once.

Ignoring the argument of the royalty, she quietly sang to herself, while folding some underwear.

_Who'll come with me,_

_don't be afraid_

_i know the way._

''Miss Rachel Berry has been an exceptionally good maid; she takes care about everything I need and she has all the connections essential for taking care of every single thing I'm obligated to do.''

''Quinny dear, try to calm down.'' Interrupted her father, but was completely ignored.

''I assure you that I'm aware how important Miss Rachel Berry is; however, I have to remind you that even if we were not talking about her, it would have been hard to start the search.''

Miss Mercedes sniffed and sneezed quietly, when she took a feather –duster from under the bed and accidently breathed in the dust that was already on it. With her dirty sleeve she rubbed her nose and walked to the broken window. Well, there was no use to treat it gentle anymore, was there? So she opened it, although there was no glass there anymore, and dusted the feather-duster.

_Who'll sing with me,_

_don't be afraid_

_i'll show the way._

''I really don't care about the prize right now! How dare you talk about that? My home was and might still be in danger and my personal maid might be about to lose her life and you really are talking about the prize?'' Quinn finally screamed and the men looked down in shame. Her voice was even louder than her mother's that echoed through the halls.

Mercedes calmly danced around with the feather-duster and soon exchanged it with a broom, sweeping the floor, humming to herself.

_Who'll dance with me,_

_all through the world,_

_don't be afraid_

_i know the way._

Finn was the first one to collect himself and gently caressed her hand. His concerned eyes were watching Quinn and her now red face – but because he was the fiancé, he was obligated to calm his almost-wife down and somehow clear the air.

''Quinn dear.'' He started and she looked at him.

''I know you're concerned, but Miss Rachel is still- she is still just a maid. That you were not robbed is almost a priority.'' And that was the most unwelcome and bloody stupid thing he chose to say. Which not only did all the men notice, who first looked at him as if he was an elephant but then shook their heads in irritation; but also Quinn – who's eyes widened.

_We'll come with_

_you to search the way_

_to find the star._

There was silence for a moment and it gave Finn enough time to realize that his words were not the right ones.

Quinn stood up and shook his hands off. As gentle as her voice usually was, this was the moment she had to restrain herself from cutting her fiancé's head off.

''Miss Rachel and I grew up together and since we came here, you, sir, have grown up with her too – and I have no idea what could have possibly put that unwelcome idea of her being 'just a maid' into your head.'' Quinn spoke with a calm voice but with so much venom that it made Sir Hudson gulp heavily in fear.

_Who'll come with us,_

_don't be afraid_

_we found the way._

''I am very disappointed in you Sir Hudson.'' She told him and turned around to look at the men in front of her who flinched at her sharp eyes.

''I expect the search to begin in 15 minutes. You all will look into every dirty part of this town and I will not tolerate any excuses.''

_Who'll come with me_

_to reach my star_

_don't be afraid_

_i'll show the way._

Mercedes calmly walked in between the men again and stepped to the shattered window. Her hands touched the window frame as she looked outside and watched the beautiful view of the sleeping town in front of her. The stars were bright and the moon illuminated the silent town; a gentle wind caressed her cheek and she smiled at the warm feeling.

The sound of the sea waves could be heard all the way to the window – if you did not listen carefully, you could not hear them, but Mercedes had a sharp ear and the weaves seemed as near as the window. The port could not be seen from the window but the open sea was as visible as the stars – they reflected their light from the water and made it seem as if the Southampton was floating through the starry sky.

It was beautiful.

_Who'll be my friend_

_and walk with me_

_and sing this song._

The royalties were still arguing behind Mercedes and she really did not care about the problems involving the search of Rachel Berry. The maid has been her friend; and although Mercedes did not understand the strange sisterly relationship between her Lady and Miss Rachel, she respected it and she will do anything to help Miss Fabrey to find Miss Rachel.

The stout maid sighed longingly still feeling and smelling the salt of the sea and blinked.

There was a weak light traveling over the open sea. It was quite far and almost invisible, but it was there. And the light was traveling away from the land.

''A ship sealing in the middle of the night?'' she whispered to herself and tried to see more, which was of course impossible.

_who'll love will be_

_we'll change the world_

_and set it free._

She still hummed to herself and finally gave up to see more. It was most probably some greedy salesman ship that tried to reach the next stop as soon as possible.

Miss Mercedes looked around the town again and then down the manor. It was quite high; Miss Fabrey's room that is. Would someone try and climb in? No… Impossible. There is nothing but ivy all over the outside wall and it seems untouched.

Hmm…

The window glass is shattered to pieces and it will take a lot of time to find them all.

_We'll walk with you._

Mercedes ignored the screaming of Lady Quinn and concentrated on her work. The blonde Lady already instructed the soldiers what to do and was already pacing around nervously. Why in the world was Miss Rachel Berry so important to her, Mercedes had no idea.

_we'll be your friend._

The maid looked at the shattered glass pieces on the floor and bend down in order to start picking them. It took her only a moment to see something that did not belong there. Sure, here must have happened something wild and sure many things must have flown around like trash, but a giant bird feather in the middle of shattered glass?

_We'll sing your song._

Did a bird hit the window?

Nah…

There would be some blood or something. Or more feathers.

But it was just one. And it was huge, and colourful – a bit red and yellow and green.

Was this a parrot's feather?

Mercedes's eyes grew wide.

_We know the way_

''Sir Jessy St. James and sir Shuester! I want you to be successful and I do not want to hear anything abo-''

''Lady Fabrey!'' called Miss Mercedes and panically interrupted the Lady's speech. Everyone looked at her in surprise when the strong woman quickly walked towards her Lady, holding a colourful feather in her hand.

''I found a Polly's feather in the middle of the shattered glass.'' She told her Lady, but wanted them all to hear. Sir James tried to look better at the thing the maid was holding in her hand.

''It's red and yellow and green.'' The maid closed her mouth after that and waited for the expected reaction – which was instant.

''Oh my god.'' Whispered Sir Shuester and turned to his men.

''Gather more men. I want them all to wait for us at the port. Now!'' he shouted and made the soldiers run out of the room so quickly that the maids and the older Lady Fabrey running through the hall screamed in surprise.

Lady Quinn looked like a ghost. Her skin paled and her eyes were as wide as possible. She carefully took the feather from her maid's hands and watched it with horror written all over her face. Her fiancé took a hold on her arm again and looked at Sir James who stepped in front of the young Lady. All three of them locked eyes, but it was Miss Mercedes who said it out loud.

''Pirates.''


	4. Fifteen men on a dead man's chest

**THE PIRATE SONG**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fifteen men on a dead man's chest<strong>_

It was her nose that woke up first. One might think that the sweet smell of fresh baked croissants with marmalade and hot café that merchants started to supply Europe with would be the first thing in the morning that would wake up your senses; however, it was not morning and it certainly did not smell of breakfast.

Her nose sniffed around while she was in the stage of waking up and almost a microsecond after that she made a face of disgust.

It stunk horribly.

It was as if one would be surrounded by human liquids or trapped in an overused toilet. Oh, wait. She had a better explanation. It was as if the world forgot what a toilet is and people would be emptying their bodies by just … emptying it anywhere. God… People would not do that nowadays, would they? Toilets exist a couple of thousand years already; people would not just forget about them, would they? Gaaah… She knew she got spoiled. She almost forgot that like 8/9 of people in the world did not have a toilet. Ts… Royalty… She lived there for far too long already. They almost made her forget reality.

Apropos, reality…

Was that… salt … or something … that she smelled?

It was too familiar. The smell that is.

Her nose had to be full of it years ago – and she really was not able to forget about that stinky agony. But at least she had not been alone, back then.

Was she even alone right now? A strange feeling made her think that she was not. Actually, she knew she was not alone. She just hoped it was not Quinn with her. Then this would certainly not be just a dejavu.

Rachel sighed and woke up completely. She did not open her eyes because she wanted to make the other person think that she was still sleeping. She used her other senses to provide information about the situation she was in.

Yes…

She was kidnapped…

That, she is aware of.

Now, where is she and who are the people who kidnapped her?

Alright, her wrists and ankles are tied up and a stinky peace of clothe is stuffed into her mouth. She is lying on something soft; not that soft of course because she knew that what she was lying on was far from being soft, but someone put a pillow under her head so she will not complain. It was most probably a bed that she was lying on, but everything around her was moving. Now, how to understand her statement. About the moving part, she means. You know the feeling when you drink too much of alcohol and it feels like everything around you is spinning and moving and all in all not standing still? Well, that is how she was feeling right now.

Except she was not drunk and it was certainly not just a feeling that everything was moving. It really was moving. From left to right, like there was something that was hitting s ship on the s-

Wait.

Is that- is that the sound of waives? Is she on a ship? Well that would certainly explain the salt she was smelling and tasting all around her.

Now, listening a bit more carefully, there were many sounds coming from somewhere above her. Calls of orders, singing and roars of laughter. And the song- was that-

_Fifteen men on a dead man's chest  
><em>_Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum.__Oh blimly._

Pirates?

That cannot be true!

_Drink and the devil had done for the rest  
><em>_Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum._

Oh no… Oh no no no no no no no… These people cannot be pirates! Someone is just singing that song! There is no purpose behind it! There is n-

''Hahahahahaha! Ya sin' like a bitch, paaal!''

She heard a loud and hoarse voice from somewhere above and flinched at the sound of even more laughing.

Yes…

These people are certainly pirates…

She had a huge problem. If her statement was true, that means she is on a pirate ship, which again means she is on the sea. Most probably in the middle of nowhere. She really had a huge problem. And it was not even that that made her nervous and frightened. It was something else. Or rather someone else.

There was someone in the room, or wherever she was. It was most probably a cabin in the ship, regarding the squeaking sounds of wood and steps echoing through the ceiling above her head. Yessss… Most probably a cabin.

She could feel the presence and hear the gentle breathing. She had to start moving or else she will never find out. If they wanted her dead, she would have already been.

So they wanted something from her.

''Hahahaha! More rum!'' someone called from above and Rachel suddenly opened her eyes.

And came eye to eye with someone else.

She tried to gasp in surprise but the cloth in her mouth made it impossible to even move her lips. There was a person sitting few meters in front of her, his eyes boring into hers, making her feel like a caged animal.

Rachel blinked a couple of times, trying to focus again.

Where was she?

It was a dark room. A small, dark, wooden room, with only one window at her right. She was lying on a bed, which was most probably not even clean, and her wrists and ankles were tied together with an uncomfortable rope. It hurt, now that she thought about it.

The small room had a table on her right, the three-legged chair in front of it looked like it was about to fall apart. There was one more chair in front of the bed. The person – a man was sitting on it, leaning on the wall behind him, eating an apple and watching her with interest in his eyes.

He had dirty clothes on; a shirt that used to be white, a weird black jacket and what seemed like leather pants. He most probably had heavy boots or even a wooden stick instead of a leg – because he was a pirate.

He was the captain.

His captain hat proved enough. Luckily, he still had both eyes and both hands. But she could not really see the whole picture because the room was still dark, illuminated with a small candle on the table and her brain was still not focused enough to realize what was happening.

''Had a nice nap?'' his deep coarse voice brought her out of her thoughts. He chewed on his apple for a moment, before he gulped it down whole, kernel and all. He did not look away from her; his eyes made her freeze, not able to move a single muscle in her body.

He was a pirate! A bloody, murderous pirate! He might kill her!

He rubbed his nose and sat a little more comfortable, smirking her way. Bastard.

''So… Miss… Whoever you are… It seems like my men brought you as a souvenir.''

Souvenir my ass! They kidnapped her intentionally! She was not stupid!

''What was that?'' he asked her slyly, smirking even wider. He noticed her widened eyes and the anger behind them and enjoyed the rage that she was unable to let out. He slowly got up and wathed the anger turn into fear, then horror when he stepped forward. She thought she was about to die.

He really did have those heavy boots she was thinking about a couple of seconds before and they actually echoed through the room with each slow step. He stopped right in front of the bed, looking at her with domineering eyes – it was not patronizing, it was authoritative – he knew that he was stronger than she was and he knew he could do whatever he wanted with her, but it seemed like he did not think she was less worthy than he was. She felt strange, realizing that.

Still, his look made her want to dig a hole and hide in it. She was still lying on her side, her arms above her head and her legs slightly pulled up to her stomach, but her head was turned towards him. She made an effort to turn her body into his direction, and after a few moments she rolled at her back, facing the stranger completely.

She immediately regretted it because now his eyes swallowed her body as a whole. He slowly mustered her from her toes to her eyes and laughed under his breath when he noticed her slightly red cheeks. She was so angry. She wanted to grab something sharp and cut his throat if it meant that his laugh would vanish.

But then he started to pace around the room, his slow and heavy steps making her feel uneasy.

''You know miss…'' he looked out of the window for a moment and turned to her again. ''I'm gonna be honest here – you're the wrong person.'' He stated and came closer. Rachel blinked at him in confusion and tried to spit out that disgusting material in her mouth.

''My men mistook you for someone else and brought you here.'' He concluded and stepped to the bed. Rachel felt fear in her chest again when his hand suddenly reached in her direction, but sighed in relief when he pulled out that thing from her mouth. She could finally breath normally – and speak if she wanted to.

She wanted to tell him that they should let her go if she was the wrong person on board, but-

''And frankly, I don't care about it anymore cuz' I knew that those dogs are too stupid to do anything right, so in case you wanted to negotiate your way out of here, I'm telling you now that you can forget about it.'' He calmly stated and watched the hope in her eyes disappear into nothing.

Her heart began to race when he stopped talking. She would have to stay here. She would have to stay here! She quickly looked up and cried out in pain. Her chest and her heart hurt and her hormones gave her fear way to come up.

''No need to cry lady.'' He sighed and looked more annoyed than concerned. ''We'll have good use of ya.'' He smirked and laughed when she flinched. He leaned closer and sniffed at her hair.

''You're quite a beauty.'' He told her with his deep and hoarse voice, whispering in her ear and freeing her ankles. He let the rope fall and slide down the bed like a snake and watched the girl drown in her angst.

When he touched her arms and started to loosen the rope there, she felt several things at the same time.

It was pure panic. And angst. And agony.

She was trembling like a leaf on water and her breathing was erratic and fast. She pressed her eyes together, not knowing if that what was about to come was for her to see or not. She would be raped by a bloody pirate! She never imagined that something like that would happen to her. She finally found a safe home for herself and Quinn and years later, she is thrown into this again.

The captain watched the girl fidget under his touches. He smiled to himself. A maid. So helpless and so frightened. She might be even innocent, judging from her youth and slim figure. He did not do anything to her yet and she was practically crying like a new-born infant.

He freed her hands and she still lied there in the same position.

Then she opened her wild eyes.

And screamed.

It was a scream of pure hatred. She jumped up and pushed him away, making him stumble back and hit the wall. She was like an animal, fighting for her life and running in order to claim time. She jumped off the bed, threw the heavy wooden door open and ran out as fast as she could. To hell with her swollen limbs, she had to escape!

''Bloody hell!'' the captain screamed and ran after her.

Rachel could hear his heavy and fast steps behind her and tried to run faster. The corridor through the inside of the ship was narrow and dark, but thankfully short, because she soon hit a huge wooden door with her hands and pushed wide it open.

The almost drunken crew, who was singing under the stars looked up in surprise when a hysteric girl jumped through the captains door and literally flew past them and grabbed the rope of the hammock on the side of the ship. She did not come anywhere far after that because several strong arms grabbed her, pulled her down and she screamed and kicked and did everything just to get away. There was no sign of fear anymore.

The captain, who finally reached his crew, was surprised. The girl was feisty and strong. She was a fighter for life – servants usually never fought for anything; they asked or begged. No biting and snarling.

But here she was.

Like a crazy lioness fighting for her survival.

Has she actually been afraid at all?

Did she plan her escape?

Did she play the innocent girl, so he would free her?

The damn actress.

He smirked and whistled loudly, making the wild crowd calm down.

''Settle down, men! You three! Hold her arms!''

''Let me go! Let me go!'' Rachel yelled, barking at anyone who came too near her face. It looked even like she was about to bite off everyone's heads if they let her go.

''Men! This is the girl you kidnapped. The wrong one, as I already established.'' He sharply looked at five men who had huge bumps and swellings over their face as a punishment for their mistake.

''I think she's a maid an-''

''I'm the master maid! I have a high position in the hierarchy of the society in our town! I will not allow you to violate me or anything near that! I demand respect! And I want you to let go of me this instant!'' the brave girl screeched loudly, making everyone flinch. When they turned their heads towards her, they laughed in her face.

''Oh…'' the captain laughed. ''Someone has courage.'' He laughed again and the crew with him.

''I said I dema-'' she abruptly shut her mouth when a sharp sword was pointed at her throat.

''Listen here, missy…'' started the captain in annoyance and threat in his voice.

''You cannot demand anything. You are alone and without your important society who might help you. If you want my sword to miss your pretty neck, you will shut your mouth and do as I say.'' He told her patronizingly and stepped closer, pushing his face right in front of hers. ''Am I clear.''

Rachel took a deep breath, looking straight at the men's green eyes. She could have been afraid of him, but- ''I went through a lot worse things that you, a bloody pirate, can imagine.'' She hissed, loud enough for everyone to hear. ''I'm not afraid of death. If you want to kill me, then do it. I know what pain is and I know how tantalisation looks like. I saw worse things than you creatures ever will. So do not give me this nonsense of doing as you say. Because I will not!''

They stared at each other threatingly, without averting their eyes. The crew around them grew silent and patiently waited for the girl's next step. However, it was the captain who leaned back first and burst out laughing. He put his sword back into its place on his belt and stepped away. The crew soon joined his laughter, unsure of what was so funny.

''Miss…'' the captain finally composed himself and smirked at her. ''What's your name?''

Rachel blinked at him in confusion, but quickly fixed him with a suspicious stare. ''Why should I tell you?''

''We will negotiate.'' Was his simple answer.

''Why? You told me no, a minute ago.''

''People like you are rare. And why not make the both of us happy. You help us, we help you.''

''You cannot help me! I want to go back!''

''Missy… You know we can't do that. So accept it or we will just let you go…here…in the middle of nowhere.''

Rachel stared at him with wide eyes, her mind thinking over her possibilities.

''How do I know that this is not trick?''

''Have you ever heard about Puck?''

''You mean the pirate ship Puck? The one, famous for bloody adventures and gold-hunting pirates who let women and children survive their attacks?''

''…That one, yes. You know quite a lot.''

''Of course I do.'' She opened her mouth to say something else, but closed it again.

The captain watched her with interest in his eyes. There was more to her that she was giving away. ''Welcome one the pirate ship Puck, missy, whatever your name is.''

Rachel gasped and looked around, pirate arms loosening their grip. ''You cannot be serious! I heard Puck was seen near the new land!''

''We were. But we are back.'' He told her and theatrically took off his captain hat. ''I'm Captain Noah Puckerman. And this is my crew and my ship Puck.''

This cannot be true, she thought. She looked him up and down, as if trying to find something that would convince her he is lying. But the longer she stared the wider her eyes got. Her breath hitched and she took a loud gulp of saliva, her eyes blinking in surprise and her hand reaching her cheek, putting it there in confusion.

''It is you…'' she whispered to herself and took in the captain's man figure. His muscled arms, his big hands, his unshaved face and his dark green eyes. The captain hat on his head and the leather pants with black heavy boots made it even more obvious that he was an important man.

''Missy, I'm quite pleased that your eyes are glued to my body, but I have other things to do.'' He laughed at her blushing face. ''So, the deal is th-''

''There is no deal!''

''-at we keep you here until the purpose of this journey is done and then you can go back.''

''I know that by that you mean that you will leave me somewhere and I'm supposed to find my way back by myself!''

''…Do we have a deal?''

''If it is your ship and your crew that will bring me back to the port Southampton. And I mean to the land and not a few miles away from the port. I am capable to swim but I don't believe I'm in shape for long distances.''

There was amused silence for a couple of moments before the whole crew exploded in laughing and shrieking with defeat. Rachel blinked at the men in confusion and huffed in annoyance.

''Aye aye, missy. We'll bring you back.'' Said the captain and nudged her in the ribs. Then he finally walked away and took over the ruder. Rachel watched him go and sighed in defeat. If she is going to stay here, she might as well get used to everything.

''So…'' one of them men that surrounded her started and made her come back from her daydreaming. She looked at the crew who had nothing else to do than watching her female beauties and wishing to have her. Rachel noticed the one who spoke up. He was a young looking man with dirty blonde hair and a goofy smile on his face, making him look adorable and sweet – if it was not for the scar on his left cheek that made her remember he was a pirate too. And she knew that man, that boy actually, as well as she knew the captain.

But they did not know her. Which is why they were dangerous.

''It's been a long time since we had a woman on board.'' He started again, licking his lips and taking a step towards her. Rachel backed off and raised her arms in protection.

''I will ask you to back off, gentlemen.'' She started seriously and munched at her lower lip for a second, thinking of what was a wise thing to say. ''I'm not married, which means I'm still untouched and before I commit myself to a man – and I repeat, a man, not men - I want to make a career.'' She huffed again, crossing her arms. ''Of course before that happens I have to escape from the royal families and – well – you, but I'm determined to succeed, so I demand that you stop even thinking about more than talking to me.'' She told them with a serious and strict voice as if a mother would talk to her children.

They all looked at her and then at each other and broke into hysteric laughing again. The shrieks they brought out while crying in laughter almost resembled those of a woman, but nevertheless, they tried to be as indiscreet about making fun of her as possible.

''Excuse me. Why in the world are you pirates laughing?'' Rachel asked irritated.

The blonde man, whose face was quite dirty but whose smile was as white as a star, threw his arm around Rachel while still laughing and pulled her nearer: ''Gentlemen-'' he mocked her. ''I really like this Missy. She's funny and talkative. I want her in.'' He told everyone and pulled her down…to sit.

They all suddenly sat down and from nowhere someone pulled a few bottles of rum. Rachel could have not been more confused as she was already. One moment the men held her like a hostage and the other, she sits with them on the, she noticed that it was quite dirty, wooden floor and had a bottle of rum in her hand. She did not drink a drop of it because obviously she could not trust these men to not do something to her if she was intoxicated. She knew she was not a beauty, but she was a woman. And being surrounded by a horde of horny men was not a funny matter.

''Drink, missy, drink!'' they encouraged her and Rachel just lifted the bottle in pledge as a sign she was co-operating and the gesture seemed to be a sign for a drunken concert of awful pirate singing, which she could only laugh at.

_Way-hay, up she rises_

_Way-hay, up she rises_

_Way-hay, up she rises_

_Early in the morning…_

What the hell did she got herself in to?


End file.
